Gilmore Guys
by Orothy Day
Summary: SLASH. Luke/Logan, Luke/Jess, Jess/Dean, Logan/Christopher, Luke/Christopher, Logan/Jess. Will feature other pairings in the future. This is purely for fun, nothing serious. Don't read if you don't like EXPLICIT M/M scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. This story is entirely fun and came about from a random thought about Luke and Logan. This is not meant to be a truthful, realistic look at them as a couple. Just taking two handsome men and putting them together. If that's not your thing, don't read. Everyone else: read on!

**GILMORE GUYS**

A lot of things came easy for Logan Huntzberger. Money, school, women. But when he and the other men in The Life and Death Brigade were told to come up with their most daring, challenge ever, he felt like what he had in mind would be the easiest thing to accomplish yet.

Logan had been eyeing Luke Danes for months, ever since he had first visited Stars Hollow, and having heard whisperings about Luke's growing secret escapades with other men, Logan felt that this was the perfect opportunity to have his way with the local businessman.

Entering the diner one day, he approached Luke and asked, "Some buddies and I are putting together a little party. Think you'd be able to do the food for us?"

Luke looked surprised. "Me? I think Sookie's more who you're looking for, unless you and your friends want 4 courses of hot-dogs, pancakes and fries".

Logan grinned. "What can I say, you've always made an impression on me when I've come in here", he replied teasingly.

Luke eyed him suspiciously and replied, "Okay then... if you really want me to do it, then who am I to turn it down? Just let me know when and where".

"You can count on it," Logan answered, and with that he left the diner fully confident in his plans.

Logan arranged everything to take place a few nights later at his apartment and he had been surprisingly successful in convincing the other men in the Life and Death Brigade to go along with this plan. Finn in particular seemed eager, but then again Logan knew Finn well enough to know that a Flinstones marathon would receive his seal of approval. Logan told all the men to wait in the spare bedroom until he gave them their cue, which if he got his way would be a long time away. He wanted plenty of time alone with Luke first.

Luke arrived at last and once he had dropped off all the food in the kitchen, he remarked to Logan, "Wow this is a great place you have here. No wonder Lorelai has to bribe Rory home every month".

Logan walked behind as Luke wandered around the living area, so that he could admire Luke's strong, broad figure. Luke came to a stop in the middle of the room and Logan shuffled closer so that less than a foot separated them. They smiled at each other.

"You know, Luke, I did have another reason for inviting you here tonight".

"So my hot dogs aren't as world-class as I'd like to think?"

Logan had to bite his tongue at the obvious joke but he couldn't suppress a wicked grin. "Actually, I had this really interesting conversation lately... with Christopher - Rory's father..."

Luke's eyes widened and Logan could see the panic set in.

"Now don't worry Luke, I'm not hear to expose your little secret or anything," he said closing the last gap between them, "I'm just hoping you might give me a little incentive to stop me from accidentally letting slip any of it to Rory, while helping me out with a little project at the same time".

Luke looked confused at Logan's words and their sudden closeness, but more than anything he was taken by the scene emanating from Logan's body and by the smooth, tanned chest which he could just about glimpse from the undone top button on his shirt.

Luke spoke shakily. "W-w-what exactly... did you have in mind?" He gasped as Logan's hand brushed the top of his thigh and grabbed hold of the front of his jeans.

Logan put his face right next to Luke's and sneered, "What do you think?" and with that he gave Luke's bulge a squeeze, eliciting a loud moan from Luke. Logan captured Luke's mouth with his own in a deep, open-mouthed kiss and and slid his tongue past Luke's lips. Luke contracted his mouth around Logan's tongue and trailed his teeth along it, which Logan found to be a massive turn-on. Getting more aggressive, Logan tore open Luke's shirt to reveal a hairy, muscular, broad chest and Logan couldn't wait to bury his face in it. Luke did the same to Logan and he revelled at running his hands over Logan's young, waxed, tight torso. They grinned at each other - they were two fucking hot guys and they carried on kissing. Logan pushed Luke down on the cold, hardwood floors and lay on top of him so that they were skin on skin, the only thing getting in the way being their jeans. Logan liked that and used the texture of the fabric to grind his erection against Luke's, causing both men to moan through the kissing. Luke fisted Logan's hair so that they were crushing each other with their lips. He then trailed his hands down Logan's back and roughly squeezed his gorgeous ass cheeks. Logan increased his grinding when Luke did this and he moved his lips to Luke's neck, kissing and biting and teasing his way down until he came to his gorgeous, manly chest. Logan couldn't resist breathing in that musky scent as he burrowed his nose there and flicked his tongue over each of Luke's nipples.

Luke cried out "God, yes!" and Logan grinned against Luke's nipple, thinking of Finn, Colin and the others listening to this through the bedroom door. Logan trailed his tongue down Luke's chest and past his belly button, leaving a bite mark on the strip of groin flesh visible above Luke's tight, hugging jeans. Logan slid Luke's jeans and boxers down past his knees and Luke did the same to Logan. The two men stood up, chest against chest, dick against dick, with their jeans and boxers laying at their feet. They kissed again, this time more sensually but with more passion than ever. They explored each others bodies with their hands until, breathlessly, Logan broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Luke's.

"Fuck me, Mr. Danes", he whispered. Luke barely registered any response because his eyes were so glazed over with lust. He simply nodded and began to drag Logan towards the bedroom, but Logan stopped him. "No - here. On the floor". Luke smirked and the two men shrugged off their jeans, meeting in a kiss as their fully naked bodies collided. As they kissed, Luke put his hands around Logan's butt cheeks and grabbed hold of the younger man, raising him up and wrapping Logan's legs around his waist. He slammed Logan against the wall and plunged his tongue even further into the boy's mouth as Logan wrapped his arms around Luke's neck so that their mouths were practically glued together. Luke began to finger Logan's hole and this sensation made Logan's eyes roll back in his head as he grunted and started to ride Luke's finger. Luke used his free hand to toy with and tug at Logan's left nipple and all this kissing, fingering and tugging was sending Logan into over-drive.

"Please just fuck me now", he begged, knowing that he would cum soon if Luke kept teasing his body like this.

Luke complied and he threw Logan down on the coffee table with considerable force, so that his back was slammed against the cool top so hard that he knew he would be bruised for at least a week.

"Hang on, I'll get some lube," Logan said.

"No need", Luke replied in a brusque manner. He spat onto his fingers and smirked at Logan. Logan grinned like a Cheshire cat when he realised just how manly Luke really was, and he just lay back and watched as this god of a man got ready to fuck him. Luke lubricated his dick and Logan's hole with his saliva until he was finally able to push the head past Logan's shaved entry. Luke lifted Logan's feet and wrapped them around his neck so that Logan's body was half-off the table. This gave Luke just the angle he needed to slide his dick all the way in with one powerful thrust, which caused him to growl with an animal hunger for this younger man. Logan put his arms up over his head and gripped the edge of the table. He was enjoying getting to watch this hunk possess his ass and pound him like a piece of meat, not least because Luke had no idea what was planned for him later that night.

Luke had found his rhythm and with each powerful thrust his movements shook the dining table to the point where Logan thought it would collapse beneath him. Luke fucked him harder and harder and Logan was now moaning freely in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck yes, Luke!"

"I'm gonna rip you apart, you little whore!" Luke bellowed, as he picked up his pace even more and slammed every inch of himself into Logan. The sweat was now dripping down Luke's chest and he slightly twisted his body so that his dick hit a previously unexplored point inside Logan's hole, a feeling which made Logan lose his mind. He was barely conscious at this point because his whole body from top to bottom was shaking with pleasure. Luke gave a few more thrusts before suddenly pulling out, sitting Logan up on the table and getting Logan to jerk him off until he at last exploded all over Logan's hand and chest. Logan drained every last drop of cum from Luke's dick and rubbed it into his chest. Luke leaned forward and rested limply against Logan's frame.

"I think we need to get you to bed, buddy," Logan said, sliding off the table and leading Luke into the bedroom, where Luke collapsed in a heap on the king-sized bed. Logan kissed him quickly and whispered, "I'll be right back" and Luke mumbled, "Okay" before falling into a light slumber. Logan chuckled as he left the bedroom. "Who would have thought Luke went right to sleep after?" he thought to himself.

Still fully naked, Logan walked shamelessly into the spare bedroom where his fellow Life and Death Brigade members Finn, Colin and Jack were waiting. Finn smirked when he saw Logan's naked form.

"He's done already? That's a bit of a disappointment!"

"Oh trust me, it wasn't," Logan drawled. "Now let's get going". With that, Finn, Colin and Jack stripped off and joined Logan on the way back to the master bedroom. Each man was young, in good shape and eager to play with their new toy. Finn and Colin were not as toned as Logan, but both had the same sort of waxed chest and smooth ass. Jack on the other hand had a furry chest and Logan had enjoyed using him lately as a substitute for Luke in his fantasies. Now, Logan would get the real deal.

The lights were off in the master bedroom but just enough light from the street-lamps shone in so that Luke could see Logan was not alone when he returned. Luke jolted up in bed.

"What's going on? Who are they?" he asked in a panic.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Logan replied in a low tone. He ran his hand over Luke's thigh and continued, "You remember that little project you agreed to help me with before?". Luke stared at him blankly for a moment before remembering what Logan had said right before this all started. "Well this is it and I *promise* we'll make it worth your while..."

Finn, who was standing in the doorway, cut in, "Yeah, so can we get a move on already? This camera only has 30 minutes of battery life left".

"Camera?" Luke hollered, wide-eyed.

"For God's sake, Finn! Nice job of easing him into this!" Logan turned back to Luke. "Don't worry - this isn't for public eyes. Trust me - this video will have more protection than the Secret Service could offer".

"And he means that!" Finn piped in.

"Enough, Finn!" Jack yelled, smacking Finn in the chest.

Logan kept his eyes on Luke, who still looked unsure. "Look, nobody here is going to force you but all we're saying is you can have a really fun time with four, young, handsome, rich guys and no-one ever has to know". Luke's eyes wavered, but his dick gave a most definite answer as it began to harden again. Logan smiled and clicked his fingers so that the other men knew that it was time.

Colin set up the camera while Finn and Jack started leaving a trail of kisses up and down Luke's chest. Logan kneeled before Luke on the bed and began to jerk both their dicks. Luke began to relax and lay back on the bed as Colin informed everyone that the camera was now recording.

"Perfect", Logan said seductively, keeping his eyes on Logan. "Turn him around and get him on his knees," he told Jack and Finn. They did as told and Luke complied. Colin handed Finn the lube, who applied it to Logan's dick and to Luke's ass. As he got ready, Jack took position at Luke's head and fed his dick to Luke's mouth. Luke gasped as he wasn't prepared to suck anyone, but Jack didn't give him any time to adjust. He slid his full-length into Luke's mouth and just as Luke was getting used to this, his eyes bulged and he roared around Jack's dick as he felt Logan force his way into his rear. Luke's hands were in fists, digging into the bed and he was fucked from both ends by these two men.

Logan and Jack caught each other's eye and Logan winked at him as they thrust into Luke from opposite ends. Their gaze was broken when Finn snatched Logan's face with one of his hands and begin to kiss Logan, while using his other hand to jerk off Luke. Logan kept up the pace of his thrusts while he kissed Finn, and Jack felt his breath quicken as he stared at his two friends buried in each other's mouths. He face-fucked Luke even harder and he put both his hands behind Luke's head so that he could force himself all the way to the back of his mouth.

Colin had been standing by the camera watching all of this, but he now needed to get in on the game. While Jack was shoving his dick in and out of Luke's mouth and Finn was doing the same at Luke's ass, that glorious torso was left unattended. So Colin scraped his teeth along Luke's back and bit into the flesh at his underarm. He licked Luke's armpit and Luke shuddered at the way this made his nerves stand on end. As Luke had himself raised on his arms, Colin slid under the small gap between Luke and the bedspread so that he could lick and tug at Luke's nipples. He then moved his tongue to Luke's belly button and swirled around it with his tip.

Logan meanwhile was still engaged in a passionate kiss with Finn while he fucked Luke, but he broke off the kiss so that he could focus all of his energies on Luke.

"Who knew a townie could be so much fun?" Logan shouted and all the men started to laugh. Luke just remained there on the bed as a fuck-toy for each of these men, and when Logan and Jack were both ready, they pulled out of Luke, flipped him on his back and gathered around Luke's face and chest. Colin and Finn joined them and all four men began jerking over Luke, whose lips, chest and dick were raw from everything they had been subjected to this evening.

Colin was the first to cum and he did so all over Luke's abs, a place he had claimed for himself. Finn came next over Luke's nipples and he bent down to lick his cum while continuing to play with the pink, pert features. Jack and Logan were the last to lose it and they did so in Luke's mouth, with both of them using one hand to jerk and the other hand to hold Luke's mouth wide open. They moaned one last time and at last let their huge loads spurt into Luke's awaiting mouth.

Spent, all five men lay together on the bed, flesh on flesh, sweat on sweat, cum on cum.

The Life and Death Brigade had made a video for the ages!

Please let me know how you felt about this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Wow, so I didn't expect such an immediate positive response to the first chapter! When I originally published this story on another site, what you are about to read was the first chapter. But the Logan chapter before this was a request so I published that first. I have now changed this chapter a little so it works as the second chapter.

As with last time, this fic is for FUN and it has EXPLICIT sex scenes between men. If you want a fic with loads and loads of character development, this probably won't be your thing.

Otherwise, enjoy!

Following his night with Logan and the guys from the Life and Death Brigade, Luke could not stop thinking about how Logan could have figured out that he and Christopher, Rory's father, had hooked up. It was something he had kept entirely private, as were some other events from around that time. But now, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back...

SIX MONTHS EARLIER

Luke Danes was in a bad mood. He had been pining after Lorelai Gilmore for years, and every time he felt like he had a chance with her, Rory's father Christopher would come back into the picture and make Luke feel completely inadequate.

Christopher was back in town right now for a visit and Luke had been doing his best to avoid him. It was late and Luke had just cleared out the diner for closing when Christopher poked his head in.

"Hey is it too late to grab some coffee?"

Luke groaned.

"Well I was just about to clos-"

"I promise I'll be quick! I haven't had any all day and you know what it's like being with those Gilmores! They drink so much caffeine that anyone else is lucky to get a sip!"

"Fine then. Come on in and I'll get you a cup."

Chris smiled and strode in and leaned forward on the counter while Luke poured him a cup. Chris noticed that Luke wouldn't look at him and kept his head down the entire time.

"Do you not like me, Luke?"

"No, no, I don't dislike you."

"But you don't like me?"

"Look, I just want to close up the diner and go to bed," Luke said.

Chris sighed. "Is this about Lorelai? You want her, right?"

Luke stuttered. "Uh I don't know what you mean. Lorelai and I are just friends."

"Luke come on, I've seen how you look at her and how you treat me like the plague every time I come in here. I don't blame you. Lorelai is beautiful and it doesn't seem like there are a lot of other beautiful women in this town!" Chris joked.

Luke handed Chris his coffee. "I guess I just don't see what she saw in you."

Chris was silent for a moment and then said "You want me to show you?"

Luke blinked. "What?"

Chris laughed and replied, "Easy there, I'm just saying that if you really like her then I could probably teach you how it is she likes to be treated. Consider it some friendly advice from a not-so-friendly person."

Luke thought about throwing Chris out on his ass, but he had already wasted years trying to get close to Lorelai with no luck. Maybe this guy could really help him?

"Alright then Christopher. If you're really the Lorelai expert, why don't we have a beer and you can tell me everything you know!"

Chris grinned. "Sounds perfect."

A couple of hours later, Chris and Luke were upstairs in Luke's apartment over the diner. They were sitting on the couch and finishing off a 12-pack of beers. Chris could see that Luke was something of a light-weight because he was barely conscious after only 4 beers, so Chris decided to use this to

his advantage. He had already given Luke some tips on how to impress Lorelai, but he thought a "physical demonstration" might be more effective.

`Oh hell, why not?' thought Chris. It wasn't something he told many people, but he had been with enough guys on his frequent travels to know when he really wanted to be fucked by one – and Chris really wanted to be fucked by Luke.

Chris leaned over to a half-sleeping Luke and started rubbing his dick through his jeans. Luke started to stir and, seizing his chance, Chris started kissing him. Luke kissed back without realising what was going on, and when he finally did wake up and realise what was going on, he tried to jump back but Chris slid over so that he was straddling Luke and put his hand over Luke's mouth.

"I know you weren't expecting this, but as you can probably feel for yourself, you know you want this", Chris said, pressing into Luke's growing erection. Luke saw it and started to blush, but Chris rocked back and forth on it and Luke started to moan. Chris could still see some hesitation in

his eyes, so he leaned down, took his hand away from his mouth, and started to kiss Luke again.

They were soon making out with Chris still straddling Luke on the couch. Luke lifted them both off the couch and carried Chris into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss and tightening Chris's legs around his waist. Luke threw him down on the bed and ripped off his shirt. Chris's face lit up when he saw Luke's bare, broad muscled chest and tugged on Luke's jeans so that Luke was lying on top of him and they were making out again. Chris rolled them over so that he was on top and could pull off his own shirt. Then he leaned down and started sucking and biting on Luke's chest. He wrapped his lips around Luke's nipple and tugged it with his teeth. Chris wanted to devour Luke's rock hard pecs!

Luke nudged Chris's head down and Chris, taking the hint, smiled up at Luke.

"I knew you wanted my mouth on your cock".

He started unbuttoning Luke's jeans and shrugged them off until Luke was laying on the bed with nothing on but his tight, bulging boxers. Chris pulled off Luke's boxers and stared in amazement at the perfect, throbbing, 8-inch cock Luke had been hiding from him all these years. Everything about

this man was pure delicious meat.

"Looks like all those times in the diner I've been ordering the wrong thing to eat from you," Chris said with a grin.

Luke laughed breathlessly and gasped, "Just suck it. Please!"

Chris was shocked at how much Luke was begging for this, but it only made his own dick harder. He flicked his tongue over the tip of Luke's dick and at the sound of Luke's moans; he took the whole thing in his mouth and started bobbing while tugging at Luke's balls.

"Oh fuck yes Chris!" Luke cried, grabbing Chris's head with his hands and forcing him down onto his dick. Luke hadn't had a good blowjob in so long and Chris was expert at it. "Oh fuckin hell Chris that's it... keep going..."

Chris wanted to keep sucking him but he hadn't forgotten his earlier goal of being fucked by Luke Dane tonight. So reluctantly he let go of Luke's raging hard dick and slid up his body so that he could kiss him again and have their naked bodies rub against each other. Luke's tongue wrestled with Chris's and the sensation of their dicks rubbing together was sure to make

one of them come very soon. So, between kisses, Chris whispered breathlessly, "Will you fuck me, Luke?" Luke opened his eyes and stared at Chris with a mix of fear and desire.

"I've never done that before".

"Shh, it's okay. I'll make it easy for you."

Chris pulled Luke up so that Luke could straddle him again. He took two of Luke's fingers and pushed them between his ass cheeks so Luke could feel how easily he opened up. Luke smiled, but was still nervous.

"Chris, I need to know you won't tell anyone about this. It's not the sort of thing-"

"You know, for such a hot guy you worry a lot, Luke," Chris said with a cheeky grin.

Luke smiled and finally relaxed so he could go with what Chris was doing. After several minutes of slow pressure and gradually stretching Chris's ass, Chris rolled over onto the bed so he was lying on his stomach and had his ass pointing towards Luke. Luke slowly lay over him and placed his dick at the entrance to Chris's perfect little ass. He pushed in and had to stop himself almost immediately. It was like his dick was being completely enveloped and it felt so good. He kept going and soon Luke was far enough in to start making Chris grunt with pleasure.

"Yeah that's it man, you're nearly there".

Once Luke was comfortable, he inter-laced his fingers with Chris, buried his face in Chris's neck and started thrusting in and out. He went slowly at first to get used to the feeling, but Chris started urging him on and Luke picked up his pace. Soon he was slamming into Chris's ass with quick,

powerful thrusts and was nearly tearing the flesh out of Chris's neck because he was biting so hard.

"Fuck yes Luke, oh fuck my ass!"

Luke was already so worked up from the best blowjob of his life that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on. He fucked Chris as hard and for as long as he could until finally he yelled out, "Oh Chris I'm gonna come! I need to pull out!"

"NO!" was all Chris said.

Luke didn't fight him on it and with a few more thrusts that would surely leave a permanent mark on Chris's butt, Luke came and shot months of built up cum into Chris's hole. Luke pulled out limply and breathlessly and lay back on the bed, panting. Chris turned around to face him with a satisfied smirk and climbed up so that his legs were across Luke's chest and his dick was at Luke's mouth.

"You got off, but I've been waiting all night. Now suck me dry, Danes!"

Luke barely had the energy to put much effort into the first blowjob he had ever given, but Chris had no problem taking charge. He grabbed the back of Luke's head and rocked in and out of his mouth until he was yelling and crying out screams of pleasure which would surely wake all of Stars

Hollow. With a last jerk, Chris exploded into Luke's mouth and Luke drank every last drop of sweet cum from his rival's dick. Chris fell back so that he and Luke were laying head to foot.

After a few moments where both men caught their breaths and realised what they had just done, Luke asked Chris:

"So what do we do now?"

"Up for seconds already?" Chris teased.

Luke laughed. "Not quite, but I mean... what do we do about this?"

Chris leaned on his side and gazed at Luke. "Well all this was to help you get Lorelai. To show you how to take control of someone. It's really up to you."

"I'm not sure," Luke replied. "I've wanted Lorelai for so long but... this was new. I never realised what I was missing."

"Well," Chris started, crawling up so he was eye to eye with Luke again, "I'll be staying in town for a few more days so you can think about it. In the meantime, have a look around. I know I said there aren't many great looking women in this town but there are plenty of great looking guys who I

know would do anything to help out friendly neighbourhood businessman Luke Danes!" Chris joked.

"All I will say, Luke, is that your fun with the men of Stars Hollow has really just begun!"

PRESENT DAY

It was a hell of a night and Luke's recent encounter of Logan reminded him of just how badly he wanted to relive it.

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Here we go again! Once again, strong language and explicit sex scenes. Read at your own risk:

Ever since Logan saw Rory with Jess, he hadn't been able to get the guy out of his mind. He was gorgeous, he had an attitude, and Logan could see why Rory had dated him in the first place. Logan also had it on good authority from friends around town that Jess liked to hook up with guys every now and then, so he arranged a meeting with Jess under the pretence that his father wanted to invest in Jess's book and publish it on a broader scale.

Jess arrived at Logan's apartment at 8pm on the dot and let himself in under Logan's instructions. Jess saw Logan standing at the bar with his back to him. He let his eyes wander over Logan's frame, more specifically how his tight black jeans showed off his round, juicy ass. Logan turned around and smiled.

"Look who we have here. Come on in, Jess".

"Thanks".

The two men sat down and Logan passed Jess a beer.

"So you know why you're here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I was psyched to get your call. You may be a rich, arrogant, self-serving asshole, but you're a rich, arrogant, self-serving asshole with connections."

"You got it in one, Philly", Logan said with a grin.

Jess looked confused for a moment, but then understood. "Oh right, youheard I'm based in Philadelphia now".

"Oh I've heard a lot about you Jess," Logan answered, slowly moving closer to Jess on the couch. Jess stared at him and let a slow smirk spread over his lips.

"Yeah?" he whispered, leaning closer to Logan. "Like what?"

In no time Jess was ushering Logan over to the bed, kissing him and ripping off his clothes while Logan did the same to him. The two naked men fell onto the bed, Jess on top, and their mouths wrestled each other. In between kisses, Logan whispered breathlessly, "I want to fuck you".

Jess started attacking Logan's chest with his teeth, biting his flesh and tugging on his nipples. "Not happening".

Logan forced Jess beneath him so that Logan was straddling him on the bed. Logan grinned down at him. "Maybe you don't remember our agreement. You help me out and I get your book published across the country."

Jess relented and Logan grabbed a condom, some lube, handcuffs and a dildo from his bedside table. Jess's eyes bulged out.

"What the hell is that for?" he yelled at seeing the dildo.

"My fun".

Logan cuffed Jess to the bed and let his eyes gaze hungrily over his body. The broad shoulders, defined pecs, and beautiful hardening cock. Logan was going to enjoy this. He bent down and took Jess's cock in his mouth, bobbing on it until it was fully hard. Then he slid his hands underneath his ass and raised it so that he could start rimming his ass. Logan let his tongue roam along Jess's crack and finally slid it in until it has pushed through the little resistance he still had left. Judging by Jess's faint whimpers of pleasure, Logan knew he didn't need any more prep. They had both done this enough times before. Logan flipped Jess over onto his stomach and spread his ass cheeks. Logan took the lube and spread it over Jess's crack with his hands, then he took the dildo and pushed it through with relative ease. Like he'd just seen, Jess was experienced at this and his body didn't resist much. Logan kept pushing and pushing the dildo in as far as it would go until Jess, whose face was pushed into the pillow, was crying out, "Please Logan! I don't want this! I want your cock in me!"

Logan chuckled. "Your wish is my command". Yanking the dildo out with enough force to stun Jess into silence, Logan put the condom on himself and laid himself over Jess so that his hands were on either side of him. Logan slowly lowered himself and manoeuvred his cock in between Jess's cheeks. Logan pushed forward and gasped. He never got over that first feeling of being sucked into a hot hole.

"Fuck Jess, you feel good."

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Jess yelled back.

'Your wish is my command' Logan thought again. Their bodies intertwined, Logan and Jess started moving in rhythm. Jess met every one of Logan's thrusts, pushing his ass back every time Logan pushed his cock into him. They did it with such force that Logan was hitting Jess's prostate and

Jess was soon moaning out in pleasure. They could hear the neighbour next to them banging on the wall, but this didn't deter them.

Logan pulled out of Jess quickly and flipped him back around so Jess was on his back. Logan grabbed his legs, threw them over his shoulders and pushed his cock back in so that he was staring at Jess while he fucked him. In the midst of all this, Logan had forgotten about the cuffs and now realised Jess's hands were raw from being moved about so much. But Jess didn't care. If anything this seemed to turn him on more. Still, Logan wanted Jess's hands on him so he leaned over, never breaking the rhythm of his thrusts and passed Jess the key to undo the cuffs. Jess growled and ordered Logan to fuck his ass harder, faster. Logan normally liked to be in control of a situation, but right now he was willing to do whatever Jess wanted. He clenched Jess's legs against his chest and fucked him as fast as he could.

"Yeah that's it!" Jess cried. "Keep going, I'm gonna come in no time". Logan slammed into him again and again until he hit jut the right spot and Jess, wanking furiously at his cock by this point, let out a roar of "FUCK!" and reached orgasm, exploding over his hands and against Logan's chest. Jess kept wanking, riding out this orgasm for all it was worth. Maybe it was Logan or maybe it was the $900 sheets, but it felt un-fucking-believable. Jess scooped up some drops of cum and fed it to

Logan, who was still fucking him. Logan savoured the taste of Jess's fingers and moaned into the thrusts until he was ready to shoot his loads. Pulling out of Jess at the very last second, Logan came all over him, drenching his face with load after load of hot creamy liquid. Logan collapsed on his back beside Jess and the two men panted, trying to recapture their breath.

Jess looked over at Logan and said, "Surely that gets me a sequel to boot?"

Logan laughed breathlessly. They lay there for a few minutes before he looked over at Jess, meeting his gaze and asked, "Ready to go again?"

Jess smirked and climbed over Logan, grabbing the cuffs and locking Logan down onto the bed. "Now it's time for my fun".

To be continued.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Here we go again! This chapter is actually a follow on from the Luke/Christopher chapter. I'll go back to Logan, but I like changing up the pairings from chapter to chapter. Wanna cover every slash shipper lol.

Warning: Strong language, explicit sex between men.

Luke came home and planned to speak to Jess about his attitude. He walked into his apartment and heard low moans coming from his bed. He couldn't believe! Jess had not only brought home some random girl, but he was also fucking her on Luke's bed. Luke marched over to his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Jess naked, leaning over someone, kissing them and fucking them hard and fast. Jess moved his head and Luke saw that it wasn't a girl underneath him, but Dean. Luke was beginning to think all of Stars Hollow had gone gay!

Neither guy had heard Luke come in, and as he stood there watching these young, toned guys having sex, his own dick started to harden. It had been a week since his night with Christopher, and Luke was dying for a repeat. Feeling bold here, and not at all guilty for lusting after his nephew, Luke unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall around his ankles. He started wanking his dick right there in full view of Jess and Dean.

"You're so fucking tight Dean," Jess whispered in between thrusts.

"Oh shut up and fuck me harder!" Dean roared, grabbing Jess's ass cheeks with his hands and driving his dick as far into him as he could manage.

Jess moaned. "Oh fuck Dean not so loud. Luke will hear us."

"Too late."

Jess froze and both he and Dean looked to see Luke, now fully naked, wanking with one hand and tugging his balls with the other, staring at them.

Dean stuttered trying to get Jess off him, "Uhhh, Luke, we can explain!"

"Don't bother," Luke replied. He walked over to the bed and got up beside the two men. "I know you're 18, Jess, but are you, Dean?" Dean nodded. "Then you two better keep fucking so I can blow my load over the both of you."

Jess smirked and said, "I always knew your good guy act was a bunch of crap."

"Shut up and get your dick back in there," Luke said, smacking Jess's ass and shoving him back into Dean's hole. "Now jerk me off, Dean. You're gonna be a slut for both of us."

Dean tentatively reached out and grabbed hold of Luke's man-meat. As he started wanking him, Luke bent down and seized Dean's mouth with his own. He forced his tongue into Dean's mouth and from this angle, Jess was able to stick his finger into Luke's hole while he kept fucking Dean.

The three men ravaged each other until Jess was near orgasm. He shoved Luke out of the way and grunted, "I want Dean for myself while I fuck the shit out of him". Jess slammed into Dean and Dean urged him on by pulling his ass into him again. They kissed hungrily and Jess bit Dean's bottom lip while Dean begged him to "pound my tight little ass".

"Oh God, Dean, I could fuck you all day." Jess was flushed and sweating and Luke was sitting nearby wanking furiously as he gazed hazily at his beautiful nephew - more specifically at Jess's rock hard ass as it clenched every time he plunged into Dean's hole. Luke would make sure to rip Jess's ass apart later.

"Dean, I'm ready to come!"

Luke was surprised when Jess pulled out of Dean before cumming. They must have been taking their sex ed classes to heart, but Luke got a bold idea. Lunging over to Jess, Luke pinned him down on the bed and started sucking his dick.

"Luke! What are you-"

Jess couldn't finish his sentence because Luke was going to town on his dick. He had often fantasises about having his uncle suck him, but he couldn't believe it was really happening. Jess clenched his fists in Luke's hair and started screaming, "Fucking hell Luke! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

With that, Jess thrust up into Luke's mouth and shot load after load of hot cum. Luke swallowed every last drop. This was the first time he had sucked a dick or tasted cum, but he could have done it all day. Long after Jess was finished cumming, Luke kept sucking on him and rolled his tongue over the tip. Jess practically had to pry his head off his dick, but finally brought him up so they could kiss and Jess could taste himself on his uncle's tongue. The two men rolled around, totally forgetting about Dean, and kissed and rubbed and grinded and did everything else to revel in their

perfect bodies. Luke was laying on top of Jess and kissing him while Jess wrapped his legs around Luke's waist so that Luke was nearly positioned at his entrance. But Luke didn't want it this way. He had already fucked Christopher on this bed. He wanted something different for Jess.

"Get in the shower," Luke whispered between kisses. Jess grinned and kissed his uncle one last time, making sure to chew on his lips a little, before getting up and running into the bathroom. Luke smacked Jess's ass on the way.

"What about me?" Dean called out as Luke and Jess ran into the bathroom.

"You're next!" Luke yelled back, in a voice which told Dean that Luke was going to have his way with both boys today.

In the shower, Luke pushed Jess face first against the wall and kneeled down to try something he had been wanting to do - rimming. He had heard about it, but never done it. Luke dragged his tongue from the nape of Jess's neck, down his back, and onto his ass while the hot water pounded

down on his face. Luke bit Jess's cheeks, just hard enough to make Jess whimper and to know he was leaving a lasting mark on his nephew. Finally, Luke took hold of the cheeks with his hand and spread them so he could stick his tongue right in the middle.

"You're an expert at this Uncle Luke."

"It's all instinct, kid", Luke answered, making slow deliberate flicks with his tongue at Jess's opening. He stuck his tongue as far in as it would go and then pulled it out to move further under Jess's legs and take his balls in his mouth. Luke could feel Jess grow unsteady on his feet as he became more and more aroused by Luke's mouth.

At last Luke was ready to take his nephew up the ass. He stood up and turned Jess around so they could kiss. Today was a day of experimenting for Luke, so he decided to try a new position.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Jess," he breathed. Jess nodded silently, unable to speak because of how crazed with lust he was. Luke hoisted Jess up and got his legs around him. Then Luke pushed Jess against the wall and lined up his dick at Jess's hole. Luke pulled Jess's ass cheeks apart with his hands and forced himself into Jess. Jess closed his eyes and bit his lips while Luke's head fell forward onto the side of Jess's face. Luke had been waiting for this since he first walked in on Jess and Dean over an hour ago, so he started fucking Jess immediately. The water was still lashing down on them and the heat had fogged up the windows to the point where Luke felt as if he was hidden from the world. Buoyed by this, he rammed in and out of Jess with quickening speed. The feel of his nephew's smooth, lean body against his own beefy, furry chest was driving Luke wild and he pulled Jess's head down so Jess could nibble and chew at the top of Luke's chest hair.

"God Jess you feel so good."

"Just fuck me Luke. Just do what you want with me," Jess begged.

Luke fucked him harder and harder, his biceps bulging as he gripped Jess's sides with more force to steady him as he slammed in and out. He was fucking him so hard that he predicted they would both have bruises up and down their bodies for the next month.

Luke quickly pulled Jess down with him to the floor of the shower so Jess was sitting on top of him and riding his dick with all his might. Having his nephew bounce up and down on him was bringing Luke close to cumming and he knew he wanted Jess to swallow it when he did.

"Jess - when I say so, get off me and start sucking. You're going to take it down the throat," Luke ordered.

Jess nodded and rode his uncle faster and faster until Luke was crying out with pleasure.

"Oh fucking hell, now Jess! Now!"

All Jess wanted was to feel his uncle explode inside of him, but he knew who was calling the shots. So reluctantly he got off Luke and bent down to suck his dick. Jess was more experienced at blowjobs than Luke, so he knew how to drive him crazy; and as he felt Luke's balls contracting and his hands clenching in Jess's hair, Jess finally deep-throated Luke and growled as his creamy cum splurted into his mouth and filled his throat.

"That's it, keep swallowing me Jess!" Luke cried.

Jess made sure he had taken in every last drop before crawling up to lay on top of his uncle and bury his face in Luke's neck. Both men were exhausted from an afternoon of sex, and Luke still had to deal with Dean!

To be continued...

Please review! Also let me know what other pairings you would like to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Own nothing. All characters and names are property of whoever owns Gilmore Girls.

Logan Huntzberger and Christopher Hayden burst into their hotel room, locked in a hungry kiss while undoing each other's pants and grinding their hard cocks together.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," Christopher whispered breathlessly as he broke the kiss and yanked off Logan's tie. Logan didn't reply. He was past talking. His eyes were glazed with lust as he pushed Christopher against the wall and ripped open the top two buttons of the man's shirt with his teeth. Logan breathed in Christopher's scent and ran his tongue up his neck until their mouths met again, their tongues warring for dominance. Christopher cupped Logan's face roughly with one hand while his other grabbed Logan's leg and wrapped it loosely around his waist. Holding the younger man in this position, he shoved Logan onto the desk and cupped his ass so that their panting bodies were straining for relief through the fabric of their suits. As Christopher sucked on Logan's tongue, he let his mind wander back to how they found themselves in this situation.

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER

In the resident's bar of the Grand Central Hotel, Christopher sipped on a dry martini while he waited for his daughter's boyfriend, Logan, to arrive. Christopher had initially agreed to offer Logan some free business advice for his latest venture, at Rory's request, via email, but once he had seen a photograph of his potential son-in-law, Christopher knew that they would absolutely HAVE to meet in person. After his steamy night with Luke, Christopher was in the mood for someone a little more youthful and a little more stylish. Christopher was broken out of his reverie by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi there, Mr. Hayden," Logan greeted him warmly. *Do his eyes always twinkle like that?* Christopher thought as he leaned against the bar, studying this young man's form.

He extended a hand and answered, "Chris, please".

"Okay, Chris it is", Logan said. *Yep, the eyes twinkle with everything he says" Christopher thought. Christopher directed Logan over to a private booth he had reserved at the back of the bar. They would be obscured from the rest of the patrons and this suited Christopher just fine.

"So tell me what I can help you with, Logan", Christopher started to say. He was cut off when Logan slided up closer to him and placed his hand on Christopher's thigh. He gulped slightly in surprise as his eyes moved from Logan's hand, up along his torso which he could tell was well-defined through the tight designer shirt he was wearing. He at last met Logan's eyes and felt the rest of the world fall away.

"Well for starters," Logan drawled, "you could help me like you helped Luke Danes a few weeks ago".

Christopher was not speechless. He had thought Logan reminded him a lot of himself at that age, and now he saw why: Christopher at that age was never below meeting a powerful man under false pretences so that he could put the moves on him. But Logan moved even faster than he did. Still, Christopher was not one to be trumped by a college kid, and he quickly recovered from his momentary shock by moving Logan's hand off his thigh and onto his growing bulge. He saw Logan's hand waver and lightly lick his lips. Clearly this guy got off on exhibitionism as much as Christopher did.

"So, Logan - how exactly did I help Luke? Remind me... please...". Christopher grinned sly as he said this and Logan began to massage Christopher's bulge, blushing a little. "Now don't be shy," Christopher teased.

"I'm not..." Logan murmured, raising his eyes to meet Christopher's again, who had his eyebrow arched as if to ask "Then what?". Logan continued, "I'm just wondering what the fastest way out of here is so that I can slide my dick up your ass".

BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM

Logan was still wrapped around Christopher's waist as he sat on the desk. By now, both their shirts had been removed and Logan was clawing at his lover's back, digging his fingers into his shoulderblades as his mouth ravaged Christopher's neck. Christopher held Logan's head there while he began to tug his pants off. Logan smiled into Christopher's neck and kicked off his own pants and boxers. When they were both naked, Christopher nudged Logan to slide further up to the middle of the table, so that he was positioned in front of the mirror. When Logan realised what Christopher was doing he laughed and said, "I never thought I'd met a guy who loves himself more than I". Christopher just winked. He made it no secret to his conquests that he loved to watch himself having sex. The sight of his body, sticking with sweat, ploughing into whichever guy or girl he had found himself with: well, that alone was enough to send Christopher over the edge. He cupped Logan's chin and brought the man to him in a hard, but slow, kiss. He parted Logan's lips, as if to slip his tongue inside, but instead he whispered into Logan's mouth, "You're perfect". Logan was somewhat taken aback by the passion in Christopher's voice. He felt himself fully succumb to the older man's desire as he lay back on the desk, folding his arms underneath his head and studying Christopher at work.

Sensually, yet almost in a haze, Christopher stroked Logan's knees, thighs, abdomen and torso, mentally claiming each spot as his territory. Then, kneeling down, he spread Logan's ass cheeks and began to flick his tongue into the hole. He forced further entry with his tongue and Logan started writhing on the desk. Logan's hands shot behind him to grab onto the mirror frame as he moaned and tried to push himself further into Christopher's mouth. Christopher flicked his tongue over and over again inside Logan's hole and he finally pushed it deeper, letting it remain there while he slowly rubbed his face against the hair at Logan's crack, reveling in the scent of this young man.

At last, Christopher pulled his tongue out and stood up. He pulled a bottle of lube from a desk drawer and made Logan apply it to both their penises. Then Christopher snatched it back and squeezed it all over Logan's chest, running his hands all over Logan's golden body. Then, at last, Christopher positioned his dick at Logan's entrance and gently eased himself in. There wasn't much resistance on Logan's part given his experience, the lubrication and how turned on he was. Christopher raised Logan's legs and slung them over his shoulders so he could penetrate him at just the right angle and with just the right amount of force. Christopher kissed the side of Logan's foot that was resting against his neck, and he began to move. Methodically, rhythmically, yet teasingly. Logan let go of the mirror frame and let himself relax into Christopher's simmering stimulation. Christopher rocked gently at first, making sure to keep as much of his dick inside as he could. He didn't want to break the intimacy of the moment. But finally, lust began to build up inside of him and he began to thrust with more force and more urgency until he was slamming Logan against the wall. Through hazy eyes, Christopher studied his reflection: the straining muscles; the sweaty flesh; the raw hunger in his face. Logan's moaning was driving him wild too.

"Oh fuck me, Mr. Hayden... Don't stop..."

Christopher clenched at Logan's ankles as he heard him begging, and abandoning all self-control, he let himself thrust harder and faster until his balls were slapping against Logan's cheeks and his heart was pounding in his ears. Wild with passion, Christopher shoved Logan's legs down around his waist, gripped the younger man by his sides, and pulled them both backwards until they topped onto the floor. Christopher kept on fucking him as he lay down on the carpet, Logan on top now riding him like crazy. Logan reached for Christopher's hands and they interlocked their fingers, Christopher using this as momentum to rock Logan back and forth even faster than before. Christopher sat up and gripped Logan by his hips, forcing him down onto his cock and making him stay there while he claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. Christopher forced Logan back again until this time, Logan was lying back on the carpet and Christopher was lying on top of him, still kissing him and still fucking him. They both moaned into the kiss and as Logan began to grip Christopher's ass cheeks to ram his dick into his hole with more and more force, Christopher felt his orgasm begin to build up inside and he began to bite on Logan's lip as wave after wave of cum shot out of him.

"Oh Jesus, Logan!"

"Chris!"

Christopher shuddered and his whole body collapsed on Logan, who then proceeded to role him over and jerk off into Christopher's mouth.

To be continued!

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this one took so long to write. Keep the suggestions coming for possible pairings :)


End file.
